The True Story Of Dipper and Mabel Pines
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: You thought you knew Gravity Falls. You think they just came over to Gravity Falls to spend their summer vacation with their Grunkle Stan. That's what the creator, Alex Hirsch, has been telling you. But really, that's not the real story AT ALL. What I'll tell you right now is the REAL story of Dipper and Mabel Pines and how they REALLY came to spend time with their Grunkle Stan.
1. Faithful Grunkle Ford

Once upon a time, in a kingdom 20 miles away from Gravity Falls, an old king started packing his items up in his suitcase. He was Dipper and Mabel's grandfather, but he didn't know that for Dipper and Mabel Pines had not been born yet into this world.

Well, the old king was banished from the kingdom after doing a crime so horrible that the people demanded that he be banished. Like his nephew from his sister's side, Stanley Pines, he was kind of a wicked person, but Stanley had been vanished many years ago and only god knew where Stanley was now. He knew that he would soon have to leave the town or the police would come get him, so he called for his most faithful and trusted other nephew from his sister's side- Stanford Pines.

Stanford Pines soon entered the room, existing for his science lab where he studied and learned most of the day and when the old king say him, he smiled. "Ah, Stanford! My most trusted nephew!" and he drew him near. The old king's voice was sad as he said, "I must leave the kingdom soon my dear nephew. I have done a crime that made my people want me to leave, but before I leave, you must promise me something. First, promise me that you will be as faithful to my son as you have been to me."

"Of course, uncle," Stanford said.

"Next, promise me you will show him the entire castle, except for one room. Do not show him the room with the picture of the red hair princess. I fear it will cost him his life."

Again, Stanford promised. Without hesitation.

Then the king took his suitcase and forever left his kingdom.

Then the new king was crowned and Stanford showed him around every single room in the castle. Every single room that is... except one.

"What is that Stanford?" asked the king, pointing to the room.

"Nothing, younger uncle, now let's move on."

"Aw, come on! Can't I see?"

"No, you don't want to go in there!" Stanford said firmly. "Your father said it could cost you your life!"

"Really? Nonsense!"

He pushed the door open with such force and soon came face to face with a beautiful portrait with the most lovely girl he ever did saw. He fainted.

A while later, he told Stanford that he wanted to marry this woman, but Stan refused. "You'll get yourself killed! She's cursed! If you marry her, you and the children she'll have in the future will be cursed too! Don't do this!"

The king turned to him and said, "I think you want to steal the girl away from me Stanford. That's why you won't let me ask her to marry me. You want her for yourself! Mmmmf! Some faithful nephew you are."

"No, younger uncle! That's not-"

But he didn't finish his words, for the King, thinking he was trying to steal his girl, took out his gun, shot him and Stanford Pines, lay on the ground, dead, blood pooling out of him.

The King, soon felt very sorry for what he done. "Oh, no! What did I do?" He fell over Stan's body and wept. "I can't believe I killed my own nephew over this woman!" he wept. Yes. He had killed his faithful nephew over a stupid girl. And in an effort to remember Stanford Pines, he painted him in gray and putted him on the floor as a statue in front of the door. Then he set off to find the girl of his dreams with a bit of unhappiness in him.


	2. Dipper and Mabel

Pretty soon, the King married the Queen and they had two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. They named the boy Dipper and the girl Mabel. They were lovely and perfect children. Dipper loved mysteries and enjoyed exploring the world around him. Mabel was bright and playful and always brought a smile to her parents' faces. They made their parents so happy to have wonderful kids like them. So happy, in fact, it almost made their father forget the day when he stupidly murdered his brother, Stanford Pines, thinking he was trying to steal his girl. ALMOST.

Well, one day as the Queen played with her children on her bed, the King was in the hallway, staring at the statue of his brother. "Oh, Stanford! I'm so sorry that I've murdered you! Oh, how I wish you could come back to life!" He threw himself onto the statue. It was then and there that something incredible had happened. As his tears touched the stone statue, the statue of Ford began to speak.

"There is a way, brother, to rescue me, if you wish."

"Oh, I do! I'll do anything!"

"Well, then if you wish to bring me back to life, you must cut of the heads of your children, Dipper and Mabel Pines and smear my statue with their blood. Then and only then, I shall return to life."

The King gasped and fell to the floor and wepted. But he soon realized that he missed Stanford so much and agreed to do it.

Once Dipper and Mabel were busy licking juice bars, the King took a sword from a wall and cut off their heads. SWWWWISSSSH!

Dipper and Mabel's lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

 **Wow. Such a horrible dad, huh?**

Then, trying to keep himself from crying at his own kids' death, the King smeared his hands with their blood and rubbed it all over the statue of Stanford and just as Ford had foretold, he came back to life. The king cried with tears of joy and hugged his brother, despite him being covered in blood.

Ford smiled a sweet smile. "You have done good, Shermie. Now I will pay you back." Then he put Dipper's head back in his body and Mabel's head on hers and instantly they began to leap and play as if nothing had ever happened and as if they weren't covered in blood.

King Shermie screamed in happiness and he hugged his children and Stanford again.

Just then, he heard the Queen's footsteps in the hall. He turned and looked at Ford, back from the dead and his two children covered in blood. "Quick, everyone get in the closet!" Shermie ushered them all in.

A moment later, the queen entered the room. "Hello, dear," King Shermie greeted.

"Oh, I'm looking for Dipper and Mabel, but I have no idea where they went," she stated worringly. "Have you seen them?"

"Um….well… I.." King Shermie stammered nervously. "What if I told you that I killed them so I could save my big brother?"

His wife stared at him. "WHAT?!"

King Shermie opened the closet door and out came the kids, covered in blood followed by a living, breathing Ford.

The Queen screamed and passed out on the floor.

Later on, when Dipper and Mabel went into their room, they heard the conversation that their father had with their mom. And they understood everything.

They laid in their beds, unable to sleep.

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yes, Dipper?"

"Do you think mom and dad hate us?"

Mabel was quiet.

"Dad cut off our heads to save his brother."

"Yeah?"

"So real parents wouldn't do that! And mom didn't even try to stop him! Do real parents cut off their children's heads, Mabel?! DO THEY?!"

Mabel frowned and shook her head. "No, I guess not."

A moment later, Dipper got out of bed and started to get dressed. Mabel stared at him. "Dipper, it's 10 pm. Where are you going?"

"Far away from her," Dipper stated firmly. "And I suggest you come with me to do the same."

"But Dipper!" Mabel wailed. "Where will we go?!"

"I don't know, Mabel," Dipper sighed. "But anywhere is better than here, that's for sure."

Mabel nodded, agreeing with him. She also started to pack her belongings.

Once they were done, the two young Pines twins looked at each other.

"Ready Mabel?"

"Ready."

And so, the two twin siblings left their home and set off to find a new place to live.


	3. Dipper and Mabel and the Candy House

And so, twin siblings, Dipper and Mabel Pines left their home and walked out into the wide, wild world.

The land around Oregon was dark as Dipper and Mabel made their way across the palace bridge. They had never left their home by themselves before and knew little of the world beyond their walls. But they were definitely frightened by what their dad had done and they knew in their hearts that parents were NEVER supposed to kill their own children, so they were resolved to find a new person to live with and that would care for them in a lovable and nice way in which their parents had failed.

But where would they find a family, though? Who could they live with? The twins had no idea, so they decided to walk on and on and on until they come across one.

They continued walking until they soon found themselves in the middle of a deep forest, where owls hooted and creepy eyes stared back at them. Dipper and Mabel became really frightened, but they still ventured on.

After a few hours of walking, Mabel's stomach growled. She clutched her belly in pain. "Dipper! I'm hungry!"

Dipper took his green trucker hat with a star on the front of it (that was the hat he wore back then before his pinetree hat) and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked around. He couldn't sight any food anywhere. Suddenly, his stomach also rumbled for food. "Uggggh, I don't! There's nothing anywhere!"

But Dipper was wrong.

Suddenly, the children saw something just two feet in front of them. It was a house. It had frosty walls that glimmered and shined and its walls were the color of chocolate cake. The two siblings walked up to it in awe.

"Dipper, I'm hungry," Mabel told her brother.

"Me too," Her brother agreed.

Mabel inspected the house. "It looks like cake."

Dipper took a wift out of the cake house. "Wow! It even SMELLS like it!" Dipper exclaimed.

They looked at each other in excitement.

"Dipper, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel grinned.

"You bet!" Dipper smiled.

"LET'S EAT IT!" They cried out joyfully together.

They started eating the house like maniacs to soothe their hunger and satisfy their bellies. Then, after eating the walls for two whole minutes, the door burst open and a woman in a baker's apron appeared on the front step, not looking very pleased.

"WHO'S EATING MY HOUSE?!" She bellowed.

Dipper hid a handful of cake behind his back and Mabel had chocolate all over her face.

"Uh…. no one," Dipper responded nervously.

But once the baker woman saw the two lovely twin children all alone by themselves and eating her house, her face instantly softened. "Why, you kids must be lost! To be in the middle of this creepy forest by yourselves! Are you hungry?"

Mabel nodded and tried to sneak another handful of cake from the wall of the house.

"Well, don't eat my house!" the baker woman laughed. "Come in and I'll feed you a proper breakfast!"

And so being really hungry, they gladly accepted her offer. So the Pines twins came in and they came in and had pancakes topped with lots of whipped cream, cookies and bread with butter. Dipper and Mabel were so full from the food and so tired from having walked so long, that the kind baker woman placed them on her bed and let them have her room for the night.

When the twins awoke the next morning, hamburgers and french fries were placed before them.

Dipper turned to the baker woman. "But I'm not hungry." He told her.

"Oh, you must eat up to regain your strength!" the baker woman stated.

Dipper nodded his head. "Well, I have to admit, that's a good point. I can't argue there."

And so the twins ate. They couldn't stop eating. It was all so good.

The baker woman asked the twins what their names were.

"My name is Dipper," Dipper told her while shoveling large amounts of french fries in his mouth. He motioned towards his sister. "This is my sister, Mabel."

The baker woman then wanted to know how they came to her house. They were careful not to let her know that they were royalty, lest she would send them back home to their murderous parents. But they DID tell her that their parents cut off their heads (which the baker woman didn't believe) and that they were looking for a kind family which no one would ever do that to them again.

"Enough, talk!" Mabel exclaimed. "I need more cake in my system! Can we have more, lady?!"

The baker woman smiled and brought forth an enormous chocolate cake.

"All right!" Dipper grinned.

Mabel shoveled a fist full into her mouth.

The Pines twins had stayed with the baker woman for many weeks. They ate whatever they wanted. Mabel gorged on the cakes, smearing them onto her pink cheeks like war paint. Dipper wasn't any better.

And of course, after many weeks of this going cycle, they grew fat. One night, as they laid on their beds, their fat sticking out of their shirts, Dipper asked his sister, "Isn't this great, Mabel? We never get to do anything and can eat what we want!"

Mabel nodded happily. "Heck yeah it is!"

Suddenly, Dipper's face grew serious as he asked, "Mabel, do you miss our parents?"

But Mabel didn't answer. She was too busy eating the wall and going on a little sugary trip.

In the morning, they still ate more sweets. More of their fat peaked out of their shirts and they even started growing double chins. They soon developed flabs on every part of their body and some of their clothing had tears in them.

Then the baker woman came by and asked Mabel to come help her. Mabel, with a lot of huffing and puffing, got up and followed the baker woman, her body jiggling with each and every step. The old woman asked the big girl to clean out a mysterious cage in the back of the room. Mabel, being pretty dull, got into the cage. It was at that moment that the woman slammed the cage shut on her.

"HEY!" Mabel screamed. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

But the baker woman already locked the door and went away. No one was able to hear her plea. Not even her own brother.

Just then, the baker woman came to the room where Dipper was and when she told him that they were going to be fattening up his sister for one month and then eat her, Dipper felt so weak and helpless that he felt like he could do nothing about it.

And then the day came to eat Mabel. She set her oven to 450 degrees and placed the fat Dipper inside. "Check if this is hot enough," she instructed. "Once I smell your skin roasting, I know it will be ready for your sister." She then closed and locked the oven door.

Dipper just sat there, more sweat coming out of him then normal as he thought what he should do. A little while later, a smell came to his nose. "Oh no, I'm cooking!" he gasped. "I gotta get out of here!" He tried really hard to think of what to do, when finally, an idea came to his mind.

The baker woman had smelled him cooking, came downstairs to the kitchen and opened the oven door. "Are you cooking yet, dear boy?" she asked.

Dipper shook his head. "No. It doesn't feel hot enough in here for me." he shrugged. "That burning smell had just been some fresh burning bread I had in my pocket."

"NOT HOT ENOUGH IN THERE?!" The baker woman huffed. "LET ME SEE!" She pushed Dipper away and crawled into the oven. "Why, it feels plenty of hot to me!"

Suddenly, at that moment, Dipper shut the oven door and locked it. "HEY!" the baker woman screamed. She banged her fists on the oven door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Something had clicked in Dipper's brain. "I'm saving myself and my sister," he stated firmly. He then left the baker woman to die to the oven as he went upstairs for his sister.

He unlocked the cage and let her out. "Hey. You okay?"

Mabel nodded her head.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and find a new place to live."

The twins siblings left the baker woman's house and set off to find another family who hopefully won't be as bad as their parents and the baker woman.


	4. Meeting Soos

A elder woman lived peacefully in a small tavern house in the town of Gravity Falls with her youngest grandson, Soos Ramirez.

She was just minding her own buisness, knitting while Soos was out working and imagine her surprise when she heard a knock on her door and saw two young twins standing in her doorway.

(Now Dipper and Mabel are thin again, just in case you were wondering. Walking around for a while gave them good exercise)

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "What are you little children doing in my doorway alone?"

"We asked if we could come here and live with you," Dipper told her. "You see we ran away from two different homes with bad parents and we saw this house and said to each other, 'Hey! This house looks normal! Maybe people won't mind some company!'"

Mabel nodded and gave the woman her big cute eyes and wide eyes that made it hard for someone to ignore her. "So can we please live with you in lovely little house, lady?"

Feeling bad for the two poor kids after hearing what they said, she nodded. "Oh, of course I don't mind. Come in. Come in. I'm sure Soos, mi precioso, wouldn't mind some company."

"Soos? Who's Soos?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, you kids are going to love him when he gets home!" Soos' grandma beamed. "He is such a fun guy to be around! Now sit down and I'll make you dinner! You guys must be hungry!"

While Soos' grandma was preparing a meal of potatos, Dipper and Mabel grew a bit suspicious.

"Psst, Dipper. What if she wants to eat us like the baker woman had wanted?" Mabel whispered worriedly.

"You're right, Mabel," Dipper glared at Soos' grandma. "Hey, excuse me, uh... Soos' grandma…, are you going to try to cook us?"

"Why no!" Soos' grandma exclaimed. "I never bring harm to anybody!"

Dipper breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Good."

And so the children ate. The food was delicious.

Soon, a big friendly man, with a brown baseball camp, brown shorts and a green shirt with a huge question mark on the front of it, entered the house with a big smile. "Hey, grandma! I-" He paused when he saw two little kids on the kitchen table. "Abuelita! Who are these kids?"

"They are lovely little kids who had been abandoned many times," Abuelita told him. "So, they will be staying with us for a while."

"Aw, you poor kids," Soos came over and gave them a big hug. "Don't you kids worry. Me and my grandma will give you the best care ever!"

"Aw, thanks, Soos!" Mabel gushed. "That's really sweet of you!"

"Now who wants to play some video games?!" Soos cried out.

"I do! I do!" Mabel screamed joyfully.

"Yaaay! Video games!"

They all ran into the living room and played some games.

Yup. Life was FINALLY going to be good for the Pines twins until the day came when Abuelita decided that they should go.

"Look, you've guys been here quite enough," Abuelita said to the twins in the living room one week later with Soos sitting down besides them. "Plus your things are starting to cramp up the place and there's not much room for me to do things."

"But Abuelita!" Soos whinned.

"No buts, Soos. You have to understand that there's really not that much room for them here," Abuelita told her grandson. "Now help them pack up."

Soos and the kids all hung their heads as they walked upstairs.

"Now where will we go, Dipper?" Mabel asked sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, Mabel," Dipper sighed. "I just don't know."

Soos frowned. He had grown so attached to those kids. It was going to be so sad to let them go. Suddenly an idea came to his head and he smiled. He figured out a place where the kids could stay and where he could still see them everyday!

"Dudes!" Soos exclaimed. "You guys can stay at the Mystery Shack!"

"The Mystery Shack?" the twins looked at each other and glanced up at Soos in confusion.

"What's the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked.

"It's a place filled with magic and enchantment!" Soos smiled. "And the boss there, Mr. Stan Pines, is such a nice man! Oh, you kids are going to love him!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped upon hearing the last name _Pines._

"Wait… Stan _Pines_?!" Dipper gasped. "As in our last names?" He turned to Mabel. "Is he related to us in someway? No one in our family ever talked about him!"

"I don't know!" Mabel told him.

But before the twins could say anything else, Soos gave them their stuff and excitedly pushed them out the door. "Come on, guys! Oh man! I'm so excited to introduce you to Mr. Pines! Don't worry! He's a nice man! I sure he gonna love you kids!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Dipper! Soos said he's a nice man! Plus I am excited to find out if he is a member of our family! Give him a chance!" Mabel told him.

"Oh, alright," Dipper nodded, giving in.

And so the twins followed Soos to the Mystery Shack, where they would meet the mysterious unknown Pines man who was probably a member of their family.


End file.
